


A Million Dreams

by alliaskofyou



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Day 1 of Shance Fluff Week: Dreams/MemoriesShiro contemplates his past, present, and future.(Based *very* loosely off of the song A Million Dreams from The Greatest Showman)





	A Million Dreams

The bioluminescent plant that Shiro bought Lance a couple quintents ago casts blue, shimmering light along the walls of their room. Shiro wraps his arm tighter around Lance’s waist and pulls him closer to him, snug against his chest. The blue paladin rolls over and curls into him, releasing a happy, sleepy hum. Shiro places a gentle kiss on his head, smelling the new coconut shampoo Lance had been so happy to find on their last mall trip. His hands trace nonsensical patterns on Lance’s side, soft and gentle. 

 

When he imagines how his life would be, long ago at the Garrison, he would never have expected this. Never would have expected he’d be the head of an alien weapon used in the fight against a corrupt empire. Never would have dreamed he would have developed such a tight-knit connection, closeness, family with his teammates. Never would have dreamed he could have won Lance’s heart. Lance had tried, from the start of their relationship, to convince him that Shiro has always had it, but Shiro couldn’t help but feel the biting insecurity that nipped at their, then budding, relationship. 

 

At the beginning, he was worried that he shouldn’t confess his feelings for Lance, worried it would ruin team dynamic, worried that, as the leader, it wasn’t right for him to; but, after a mission gone wrong, where Lance was horrifically injured, Shiro couldn’t hide what he was feeling any longer. The words of adoration slipped past his lips as he cradled a bloody Lance to his chest, waiting helplessly to arrive at the Castle. 

 

He hoped Lance would have forgotten his proclamation, at least at first. Shiro was mortified at his weakness, his inability to keep his feelings locked up. But Lance informed Shiro, after he recovered, that those words kept him holding on. They gave him hope. Shiro realized that he couldn’t feel guilty for words that saved Lance’s life, especially since those words got him to where he is now, with Lance cuddled safely in his arms.

 

Shiro marvels at how different his present is then he anticipated and wonders what his future could possibly hold. He thinks of sunny beaches and foaming saltwater. He thinks of their daughter building sandcastles in the hot sand. He thinks of Lance’s arms wrapped around his waist, hugging him from behind as they watch their son splash in the waves. 

 

“You’re thinking really loud.” Shiro jumps slightly in surprise, not expecting Lance to be awake. Lance looks up at him with a sleepy smile. 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Shiro runs in fingers through Lance’s hair and Lance leans into the touch. 

 

“It’s okay. Is something bothering you?” Lance presses a kiss to Shiro’s chest. 

 

“I - I’m just thinking about the future I planned at the Garrison and how it’s so different then the present I’m living now. About the possible future I might have.”

 

Lance plays idly with Shiro’s fingers before firmly taking hold of his hand. “Are you upset that your present isn’t what you expected?”

 

Shiro brings Lance’s hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to his fingers. “There are some things I would change, some things I would never have happen again.” He cradles Lance’s cheek and tilts closer to kiss Lance, soft and sure. He rubs his thumb along Lance’s cheekbone. “And some things I would never change.”

 

Lance leans into his touch and smiles. “Do you have any dreams for the future?”

 

“Yes. A million.”

 

“Aren’t you going to tell me?”

 

Shiro laughs at Lance’s pout. “If I tell you, then they won’t come true.”

 

Lance’s brow furrows. “I’m certain that’s not how it works.” 

 

“What if I promise that you’ll be a part of it all? No matter what, you’re in my future.” Shiro swears. 

 

Lance wraps his arms tightly around Shiro’s middle and presses his face into his neck. “I’d be honored.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3  
> I have opened commissions! [Bay's Ko-Fi](http://alliaskofyou.tumblr.com/post/176322514333/buy-bayleigh-a-coffee-ko-ficombayleigh)


End file.
